fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider Phi (character)
Kamen Rider Phi is the main protagonist of the fanfictional television series Kamen Rider: 555. Its gear is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series. Its motif is based on the Greek letter phi (Φ). Phi Gear The Phi Gear was the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Phi Gear had less power than the original Delta Gear, but had a much greater functionality. Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Phi Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans implanted with Orphnoch DNA. Transforming into Kamen Rider Phi burns Orphnoch DNA, so humans who have been implanted with this DNA will quickly run out & no longer be able to use the Phi Gear. Humans with insufficient DNA are rejected by the Phi Gear with the word 'error'. Orphnochs may use the Phi Gear more often (in their human form only), but their DNA breaks down with continued use. Users *Nathan Yap *Carter Womack *Adam (Cactus Orphnoch) *Saral Seymour (Snake Orphnoch) *Jack Auttenburg (Centipede Orphnoch) *Cameron Bentley In the original Kamen Rider: 555 series, its first known, & primary wearer is Nathan Yap. The Phi Gear was stolen & utilized by Adam (Cactus Orphnoch), Saral Seymour (Snake Orphnoch), & Jack Auttenburg (Centipede Orphnoch). Cameron Bentley used the gear once to trick Womack & Nathan into thinking they betrayed each other. During the short time Nathan was going through a crisis, Womack temporarily used the Gear until he returned. By the end of the series, the Gear was still intact. Forms Phi *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & Ultimate Finder'visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Axel *'Height: 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Phi can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger & he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Phi’s basic form to transform, with the Phi Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Phi Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses & rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads & reveal the Phi Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver & the Ultimate Finder turns red & "Start Up" begins. Once Phi has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Phi & has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Nathan, the suit's predominant user, though Carter used it once when he took over temporarily as Phi. Blaster *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 9t *'Kicking power': 18t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 80t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 120t Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Phi Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Phi Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams & spread itself over the Sol Foam & the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Phi also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lungs with a backpack like device attached to it called 'Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Phi Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Phi inputs all his codes directly on the Phi Blaster. Transformation Device Phi Gear The Phi Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on an element item, the Phi Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Phi symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Phi Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. Phi Driver Designated "SB-555B", this transformation device was developed by Smart Brain as a means to protect the Orphnoch King while constructed in the shape of a belt. The Phi Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Phi Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Phi Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Phi Phone Designated "SB-555P", this cellphone device is the control unit of the Phi Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Phi Gear or the Phi Axel Form by dialing the activation code. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Phi Pointer used to boost its abilities. It is also capable of functioning as a normal cell phone. *5-5-5 Enter: This code allows for the user to become Phi until he is a normal human. The code can invoke the transformation to Blaster Form. Not every human can use this function. If a normal human does this, the phone will not say "COMPLETE" but will instead say "ERROR", & the phone violently ejects from the user along with the belt. *1-0-3 Enter (Single Mode): This code allows for Phi to convert the Phi Phone into the Phone Blaster & fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. *1-0-6 Enter (Burst Mode): This code allows for Phi to convert the Phi Phone into the Phone Blaster & fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. *2-7-9 Enter (Charge): This code allows for Phi to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. *3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Phi to summon the Jet Sliger. *Enter: This code allows for Phi to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Phi Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, & in some cases extra abilities. Weapons Phi Shot Designated "SB-555C", this knuckle duster-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a means to protect the Orphnoch King constructed in the shape of an ordinary digital camera. The Phi Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Faiz Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Faiz can use his Grand Impact punch attack. While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Grand Impact, with Faiz using his enhanced speed to punch multiple enemies while running through them. Phi Pointer Designated "SB-555B2", this flashlight-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a means to protect the Orphnoch King. The Phi Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Phi Mission Memory, attached to either Power Anklet for Phi execute his Rider Kick called the Crimson Smash, producing an energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Crimson Smash, allowing Phi to either shoot multiple energy drills to one enemy, or shoot individual ones to multiple enemies. Phi Edge Designated "SB-555H", the Phi Edge is a one handed lightsaber-like weapon whose blade is made of Sol Glass & can be used to initiate the Sparkle Cut, where Phi fires an anti-gravity pulse along the ground (which can immobilize ground based enemies, by levitating them in the air) & overcharge the energy in the blade, allowing it to perform more powerful cuts. It is important to notice that the damage is not caused by the blade itself, but by the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Sparkle Cut, allowing Phi to slash multiple enemies while running through them. Phi Axel Watch Designated "SB-555W", this watch contains the Axel Mission Memory which, when placed in the Phi Phone, allows Phi to transform into Axel Form for about 10 seconds. Once in Axel Form, Phi presses the Starter Switch on the Phi Axel watch to start the countdown in tantum to the 10 seconds. Phi Blaster Designated "SB-555T", this weapon was received in the mail by Maria from Luther. It was made to look like a modern Trunkbox for the Autovajin's vehicle mode. By equipping the Phi Phone into the Phi Blaster while wearing the Phi Driver, Phi can access power from a Smart Brain Satellite in orbit to enter Blaster Form. In Phi Blaster Form, the Phi Blaster can be transformed into a powerful energy-shotgun (Photon Blaster Mode or "BLASTER MODE"), utilizing the Photon Buster Exceed Charge, or a thick bladed lightsaber-like weapon (Photon Breaker Mode or "BLADE MODE"), utilizing the Photon Breaker Exceed Charge. While in Blade Mode, the Phi Blaster can also be used in place of the Phi Pointer to shoot a stream of energy & perform a similar, but more powerful Exceed Charge called Blaster Crimson Smash. The Phi Blaster is too big to be stored in the Smart Brain briefcase, so it is usually tied to the back of the Auto Vajin's motorcycle mode *5-5-5 Enter: This code allows for Phi to assume Blaster Mode. *5-2-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to use the Photon Field Floater to take into the air. *5-2-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Phi to execute the Bloody Cannon. *1-4-3 Enter: This code allows for Phi to convert the Phi Blaster into Blade Mode. *1-0-3 Enter: This code allows for Phi to convert the Phi Blaster into Blaster Mode. *5-5-7-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to use the Phi Pointer without the Phi Mission Memory. *5-5-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Phi to execute the Crimson Smash without the Phi Mission Memory. *5-2-7-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to use the Phi Shot without the Phi Mission Memory. *5-2-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Phi to execute the Grand Impact without the Phi Mission Memory. *5-4-7-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to use the Phi Edge without the Phi Mission Memory. *5-4-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Phi to execute the Sparkle Cut without the Phi Mission Memory. *3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Phi to summon the Jet Sliger. *3-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Phi to command the Jet Sliger to attack. *3-8-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to command the Jet Sliger to fly. *5-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Phi to summon the Auto Vajin. *5-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Phi to command the Auto Vajin to attack. *5-8-2-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to command the Auto Vajin to assume Battle Mode. *5-8-8-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to command the Auto Vajin to assume Vehicle Mode. *5-8-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to command the Auto Vajin to fly. *9-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Phi to summon the Side Basshar. *9-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Phi to command the Side Basshar to attack. *9-8-2-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to command the Side Basshar to assume Battle Mode. *9-8-8-6 Enter: This code allows for Phi to command the Side Basshar to assume Vehicle Mode. Phi Sounder This boom box can convert into two cannons that shoots photon waves when the Phi Mission Memory is inserted into it. Vehicles Auto Vajin : Main article: Auto Vajin Jet Sliger : Main article: Jet Sliger Category:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Protagonists